Solution
by Lily-bells Malfoy
Summary: Hmmmmm. ja eben eine Ginny/Blaise FF! Ich bin nicht so gut im Zusammenfassen. Also einfach lesen und dann weiß man was drinne steht :P  D


_**Hallo ihr lieben, hier bin ich mal hoffe wenigsten ein paar freuen sich :P Also das was jetzt gleich kommt, ist ein neuer Ginny-Blaise OneShot und dieser auf ein wenig länger als Observation =D Also sagt mir nach dem Lesen bitte ob es euch gefallen habt oder nicht! Eure liebe Lily-bells! Und jetzt viel Spaß mit meiner neuesten Story: Solution!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong> Solution<strong>_

„_Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, okay? Geh einfach! Ich will dich einfach nicht mehr sehen." _Wütend rennt Ginny in einen verlassenen Klassenraum. Blaise folgte ihr auf den Fersen schließt die Tür und legt noch einige Schutzzauber und den Muffliato-Zauber über den Raum, damit sie völlig ungestört bleiben würden, und lehnt sich gegen einen Tisch. „_Gin, Schatz,"_

„_Nenne mich niemals wieder Schatz." „Ginny bitte wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen das ich dich liebe? Aber ich dachte wir wären BEIDE der Meinung das wir dass was zwischen uns ist geheim halten wollten." „Ja aber es gibt einen verdammten Unterschied zwischen geheim halten und dem was du gerade abgezogen hast."_ Tränen verschleiert schaut Ginny ihren Freund an. Sie konnte und sie wollte nicht so nicht mehr. Ja sie liebte Blaise und manchmal war es so einfach zu glauben das er sie auch liebte, aber eben nur manchmal, wenn sie alleine waren, wenn niemand in ihrer Nähe war. _„Ginny, bitte, ich liebe dich! Ich weiß doch selber dass das eben scheiße war. Aber das blöde ist, das Malfoy nun mal mein Freund ist und er es bemerken würde, wenn ich auf einmal lieb zu Gryffindors bin." „Verdammt, du sollst nicht lieb zu Gryffindors sein, du sollst nur mich in Ruhe lassen! Du musst dich ja nicht mit mir abgeben, aber du könntest aufhören mich zu terrorisieren, zu beleidigen und runter zu machen!" „Ich weiß... Ich will doch nur nicht das es jemand herausfindet, denn du wärst diejenige die darunter leiden würde, nicht ich!" „Und wenn mir das einfach egal ist? Außerdem wenn Malfoy so ein toller „Freund" von dir ist, sollte er es dann nicht akzeptieren das du glücklich bist? Aber vielleicht bist du es ja nicht... Vielleicht bin ich ja nur ein weiteres Mädchen in deiner umfassenden Sammlung!" _Traurig, wütend, verletzt und niedergeschlagen schaut Ginny, Blaise ins Gesicht. Doch dieser geht auf seine Freundin zu, legt ihr die Hände auf die Oberarme und schaut ihr tief in die Augen _„ Ginerva Molly Wealsey hör bitte auf sowas auch nur ansatzweise zu denken okay! Ich liebe dich! Ich werde dich immer lieben! Wir finden eine Lösung okay? Ich verspreche es dir." „ Was ist, wenn es dafür schon zu spät ist? Was ist wenn es einfach nicht sein soll? Wenn es keine Lösung gibt?" _Sie schafft es nicht Blaise noch länger in die Augen zu sehen, sie liebt ihn, aber sie sieht dafür keine Möglichkeit, sieht diese Lösung nicht von der Blaise spricht. Sie hat einfach die Hoffnung verloren. „_Ginny sei jetzt bitte ganz ehrlich zu mir... Liebst du mich?Liebst du mich wirklich? Von ganzem Herzen?" „Ja, ja Blaise ich liebe dich!" _Sie schaut ihm wieder in die Augen. Sie vertraut ihm. Sie liebt ihn, sie weiß auch dass Blaise der Mann ist mit dem sie den Rest ihres Lebens verbringen möchte, derjenige, der in ferner Zukunft, mal der Vater ihrer Kinder sein sollte, Und genau das macht es so schlimm für sie. Wie sollte es nur funktionieren. Er war ein vorzeige Reinblut und sie entstammte einer sogenannten Blutsverräterbande. Er war reich, sie war arm. Er ist in Slytherin, sie in Gryffindor. Er ist Draco Malfoy's bester Freund, sie Harry Potters Ex-Freundin. Seine Familie hatte im Krieg hinter Voldemort gestanden, ihre hinter Harry und Dumbledore. Es konnte einfach nicht funktionieren, es war dazu bestimmt zu scheitern. Und doch sie vertraute ihm, vertraute ihm das er eine Lösung fand, er fand immer eine Lösung! „_Dann finden wir auch eine Lösung, okay?" „okay" _Zärtlich nimmt Blaise Ginny in den Arm und streichelt ihr über die Haare. Er küsst sie auf die Stirn und schaut ihr tief in die Augen_ „Ich liebe dich meine kleine Prinzessin." „Versprich mir dass so etwas wie heute einfach nicht nochmal passiert. Ich halte das so nicht mehr aus." „Ich verspreche es dir." _Seufzend lehnt Ginny sich an Blaises Brust und er schließt sie in die Arme. Zärtlich fasst er sie am Kinn und hebt ihren Kopf, um ihr einen federleichten Kuss zugeben, der sich schnell vertieft und sie beiden legten alle ihr Gefühle in diesen Kuss. Blaise zieht Ginny ganz nah an sich ran und schwört sich dass er diese kleine bezaubernde Hexe niemals wieder los zu lassen. Seine Hände machen sich selbständig, sie wandern über Ginnys Körper. Von ihren Hüften, über ihre Seiten, ihre Arme, ihre Schultern, in ihren Nacken und verschwinden in ihrem wunderschönen Haar. Ginny öffnet seinen Umhang und lässt ihn über seine Schultern gleiten. Ihre Hände gleiten über seine muskulöse Brust, zu seinem Nacken, spielen mit seinen Haaren, verlangend lehnt sie sich näher in den Kuss. Langsam löst sich Blaise von Ginny, nimmt seinen Zauberstab und verwandelt ein paar der Tische in ein riesiges, weiches, mit grünem Samt bezogenem Bett. Er hebt Ginny auf seine Arme und trägt seine wunderbare Prinzessin zu dem Bett, wo er sie ablegt und einen Moment auf sie nieder schaut. _„Weißt du eigentlich wie wunderschön du bist?" „Höre auf!" _Errötend sieht Ginny zu Blaise auf, wie so oft in den vergangenen 5 Monaten, fragt sie sich wie sie jemanden wie ihn verdient hat, wieso oder besser mit was sie es geschafft hat, behandelt zu werden wie eine Göttin, womit sie es verdient hatte von jemanden wie ihm geliebt zu werden. Ungeduldig setzt Ginny sich auf, fasst Blaise am Hemd uns zog ihn zu sich runter wo sie ihn begierig wieder in einen tiefen Kuss verwickelte. Blaise fand das Ginny ihren Umhang lange genug an hatte und zog ihr diesen aus. Nun lag sie unter ihm nur mit einem kurzen Rock und einer weißen Bluse bekleidet unter ihm, wobei er ihren schwarzen Spitzen BH durch scheinen sieht. Seine Hände gleiten an ihrem wundervollen Körper hinab während sie ungeduldig sein Hemd aus seiner Hose zieht und es ungeduldig aufknöpft und es ihm von den Schultern reißt. _„Sachte meine süße."_ gluckst Blaise und lässt seine Hände immer näher an ihre Intimste Stelle wandern, als er dort ankommt, grinst er seiner Angebeteten ins Gesicht und beugt sich dann runter um ihr ins Ohr zu flüstern: _„Kein Höschen? Du böses Mädchen!" „Ich scheiß auf sachte" _antwortet diese und drehte sie beiden so, dass sie nun auf Blaise sitzt. Jeglicher Protest wird von Ginny sofort in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss erstickt, bis sie von seinen Lippen ablässt und sich einen weg über seinen Hals zu seiner Brust sucht. Dort verwöhnt sie erst die linke und dann die rechte Brustwarze mit ihren Lippen und ihren Zähnen, was Blaise ein erregtes Stöhnen entlockte. Ginny wandert mit ihren Händen über Blaise Sixpack und öffnet seinen Gürtel und seinen Hosenknopf und zieht ihm die Hose aus. Ihre Hände wandern über sein bestes Stück und zieht ihm dann die Boxershorts aus. Sie lässt ihre Hände ein paar mal darüber gleiten, und nimmt ihn dann mit einem letzten lasziven Blick in den Mund. Blaise stöhnt Ginnys Namen und vergräbt seine Haare in ihrem wunderschönen Haar. Ginnys Hände wandern über Blaise Brust und necken hier und dort seine Brustwarzen, oder zwicken ihn leicht. Als Blaise es nicht mehr aushält, zieht er Ginny neben sich und zieht ihr zuerst die Bluse aus und berührt anschließend jede freie Stelle Haut die er erreichen kann. _„Du hast zu viel zu viel an, Prinzessin!" _Mit diesen Worten öffnet er ihren BH Verschluss nimmt diesen ab und schmeißt ihn neben das Bett. Zu seinen Klamotten. Er beugt sich über ihre Brüste und liebkost diese nacheinander. _„Oh Blaise, bitte ich brauche dich jetzt!" _Blaise lässt von Ginnys Brüsten ab und zieht ihr den Rock aus. _„Ich glaube wir haben noch ein bisschen Zeit." _Er beugt sich über seine geliebte Ginny und versenkt seinen Kopf zwischen ihren Beinen. Seine Zunge streift ihren Kitzler und sein Finger verschwindet in ihrem Loch. _„Oh Blaise..."_ Immer weiter treibt Blaise sein Spielchen, bis Ginny ihren ersten Höhepunkt erreicht und ihn an den Schultern zu sich zieht. Langsam platziert Blaise sich zwischen Ginnys Beinen, schaut ihr tief in die Augen, gibt ihr einen langen Kuss und dringt zärtlich in sie ein. Langsam finden ihre Hüfte einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus und Ginnys Arme und Beine schlingen sich um Blaise Nacken und Hüften, sie presst ihren Körper an seinen und fängt seine Lippen mit ihren. Ihre Zungen beginnen einen leidenschaftlichen Tanz, passend im Takt zu ihren Hüften. Die beiden behalten ihren Rhythmus bei, bis die beiden gleichzeitig ihren Höhepunkt erreichen. Danach liegt Ginny in Blaise Armen. _„Blaise ich liebe dich." „Ich dich auch Prinzessin." _Glücklich schauen sich die beiden in die Augen. Nach ein paar Minuten stehen die beiden traurig auf um sich anzuziehen. Es ist wieder Zeit sich zu trennen, keiner weiß für wie lange sie sich diesmal nicht sehen können. Ein letztes Mal nimmt Blaise seine Ginny in die Arme bis auf einmal... „_Gin mir ist eine Lösung eingefallen?" „Wirklich?" _Hoffnungsvoll schaut Ginny ihm in die Augen. _„Ja, hör zu, wir haben jetzt noch 2 Monate Schule. Lass uns bis dahin so weitermachen wie jetzt." „Und dann?" „Und dann würde ich dich gerne Fragen, ob du nicht meine Frau werden möchtest?" „Du willst mich heiraten? „ja wenn du auch möchtest?" „JA,JA unbedingt. JA Blaise ich möchte deine Frau werden!" _Überglücklich fallen sich die beiden in die Arme.

* * *

><p><strong><span>So das war also Solution... Like? Dislike? Kritik? Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuund jetzt noch eine ganz wichtige Frage: WOLLT IHR EINE FORTSETZUNG? Oder wollt ihr keine? Wenn ja dann schreibt mir doch was passieren soll... Soll Draco es herausfinden? Oder Ron? Soll es einen Kapf zwischen Harry und Blaise um Ginny geben? Wollt ihr was über die Hochzeit erfahren? Oder was ganz anderes? Schreibt es mir einfach und ich sehe zu ob ich es mit meinen Gedanken unter einen Hut bringen kann. Allerdings möchte ich für eine Fortsetzung mindestens 7 Reviews... *lieeeeeeeeb guck* Also read and Review ihr lieben 3 Eure Lily-bells<span>**


End file.
